OffSeason Shuffle
by Antithesis
Summary: A few sketches of life outside of smashing robots. Based on 10 randomly selected songs.


**Beautiful Day / Matt Darey**

Sonic inhaled deeply. The sun was just peeking above the horizon and the air was still cool. Not cold, just cool. And contrary to Tails' opinion, it was possible for him to be up this early. He just had to have a good enough reason. And with the roads finally dry from the rains of the past two weeks, he had a good enough reason.

He jumped off the roof and started running down the side of the skyscraper. About halfway down he leapt off and hit the side of the interstate. Literally. Panicking for just a second, he grabbed the barrier and held on for dear life.

He hung there for a moment to catch his breath. So he couldn't execute perfectly every time. Big deal. With a grunt he hoisted himself over the barrier, stretched his legs for two seconds, and took off. This early in the morning there wasn't much traffic to speak of, so he was essentially free to be as fast as the wind would let him.

* * *

**I'll Give / Smalltown Poets**

Sonic looked at his shoes. He hadn't worn them in days, and he wasn't that surprised. And that in turn surprised him. Normally he'd be chomping at the bit to take off for another run, but lately it hadn't seemed as important to him.

For a flash he was scared. This wasn't like him at all! What on earth could possibly be more important than running? Than being as free as the wind? Than not having a care in the world except for the next adventure? What could be different?

His eyes caught a picture of him and a purple cat. And it all made sense.

* * *

**Smoothie Song / Nickel Creek**

"Come on, Amy," Tails said.

Amy sighed. "Eh, I just—"

"Not an option," Tails said with authority and a smirk. "Besides, there's no steps to this dance."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound logical. You feeling all right, Tails?"

Tails grinned. "Do you honestly think I'm that predictable? Now come on, you'll never feel better if you're just sitting around moping." He walked over to her and took her hands. Reluctantly, she allowed herself to be pulled up.

"So what do I do?" She said.

"Just move your feet like this—no, mirror me. So when I move this foot you move—that's right!"

* * *

**Ambler / The Echoing Green**

Shadow stared out the space colony window. No matter how much he shared with Sonic and his friends, this place always did seem like home to him. And yet…

Slowly, he took his last walk around the colony. Every broken panel, every dust bunny, everything was exactly as he had left it. It was as if his memory was outside of him and he was walking around it, no longer responsible for keeping it alive. It could take care of itself here. Every conversation with Maria, every exercise with Gerald, every tense moment waiting for the soldiers…

He stopped. He really was just living in the past.

"Maria," he breathed, "I will… give them a chance."

He walked into the eclipse cannon core. It had been charging for the past month. Not enough for any serious damage, except to destroy itself. With a silent prayer, he pressed the button and teleported away.

* * *

**Awakening / Switchfoot**

"Sonic, I can't keep up!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and slowed down. "Come on, you were going faster than this when it was a competition!"

Blaze glared and the tip of her tail released a tongue of flame. "I thought you said you didn't want to compete."

"I don't!" Sonic said, fighting down exasperation. "Just run! For the heck of it!" He started to speed up, but Blaze wouldn't let the topic die.

"Why?" she shot.

Sonic stopped. Blaze overshot him, but doubled back. Sonic simply stood there tapping his foot.

"What, now I'm too fast?" she said.

Sonic just looked at her. "Don't you ever do something for fun? Just try it." And he took off.

* * *

**Word 2 da Father / dc Talk**

"Tails, you did excellent work on the stereo," Sonic yelled.

"Thanks," Tails yelled back, "but did you have to turn it up so loud?"

"Yes!" Sonic said, starting to groove with the music and making his way into the middle of the room.

Tails just smiled and kept working on his drink as he surveyed the crowd. As far as housewarming parties went, this was going very well. Blaze (of course), Knuckles, Cream (seriously?), Big, the Chaotix, and… Amy.

Crap, eye contact! She made her way over to him. "Wanna dance?" she mouthed.

Tails put his drink down and walked over. "I don't think the dance steps will work here," he said straight in her ear.

She shrugged. "So what?"

* * *

**Deepest Blue / Deepest Blue**

The sunset combined with the storm out at sea made the horizon look as if it was on fire. It fit, Sonic thought.

"It's so beautiful," she said.

Sonic chose not to say anything. The way the sun could light up someone who was already on fire was one thing. The fact that her usual unreadable expression was gone, that she was genuinely enjoying the moment gave Sonic hope.

He almost shot back with a "not as beautiful as you," but thought better of it. "So are you happy you came along?" he said.

She blinked. "Yes," she said simply.

And it was gone.

Sonic sighed. How could he be such close friends with Tails but she was still keeping him at arms length? It took him several seconds to realize it: Tails had opened up to him. Same with Knuckles. And even Shadow at one point…

He took a deep breath and looked out to the horizon. "You know," he said…

* * *

**Flood / Jars of Clay**

Stay calm, the Master Emerald said inside his head.

"There's water…" Super Sonic said out loud.

You will not drown, The Emerald said. My power flows through your blood. Gravity will not pull you and the water cannot hold you. Do not be afraid.

"Right," Sonic muttered. He finally dared to look up at Perfect Chaos, towering over the city. "Think we can do this?"

The creator of all holds us in his power, The Emerald said. And no enemy can stand against Him.

* * *

**Army / Ben folds five**

"I just don't know anymore…" Amy said, leaning back in her chair.

Tails leaned against the table. "How so?"

Amy shrugged. "I mean, I've been chasing him for all this time, I don't know what else to do. I've got ideas…"

"Like what?"

"Well, I could go back to school…"

"That's good."

"Try and get a job somewhere…"

"Not bad."

"Maybe join the army…"

Tails blinked. "You're high."

Amy grinned. "Just seeing if you're paying attention."

Tails groaned. "Am I really that predictable?"

Amy nodded.

* * *

**Boy on a String / Jars of Clay**

Tails stopped himself. The robot was almost done. All he had left to do was wire in the A.I. But he was struck with a sudden conviction. Why?

He forced himself to step away from the terminal. As much as he tried to deny it, he wanted another friend. That was his whole motivation. Someone to spend time with when Sonic wasn't around. Which was a lot, these days.

He sighed and turned off the terminal. Under no circumstances would he allow himself to stoop this low.


End file.
